Ember quotes/archive 2
thoughts • archive #stop acting like a shouty child idiot #Why would Callum be demoted, he's hotter than Timber will ever be. #Thoughts on ISIS #@Apj Should ISIS die? #I first thought that ISIS was a girls name. #Vic should join ISIS. He acts like some mechanic warry battler man, like some ISIS whiz generals. #P-P should move to Australia. It's much safer there. #Sactage is busy having his special moment with Kawkeet. #CPChatBot should die in hell. #CPCHATBOT ISN'T REAL HUMAN YOU DUMB MUFFINS #CPChatBot has no life, CAUSE SHE'S A FREAKING ARTOFICIAL PERSON. ARTOFICIAL PEOPLE HAVE NO SENSE IN REALITY. #It's. Da. Nutshack. #LALALALALALALA flub flub flub flub flub LALALALALALALALA #I changed my mind. The Amish are nicer than the French and British. #Does Callum have special moments with Calcium hogdieting? #what if gravity falls was a 3d anime #@Kawkeet I heard rumors that you were having a special moment with CPCB. #@Sactage Don't be a deaf muffin. #You're nowhere near Apj level. He's a muffin but you're a gem. #callum actually blushed to me <3 #Will I die when I fly to Florida? #apparently I also found out that I drew naked people when I was younger :O #that's not always his job, his job is too protect me from the meanies #*pushes watat and gives him a bungy girly romper boxer suit to fight with* #israel is too dangerous move to australia #Nearly?? I JOINED IN CHRISTMAS YOU DUMB MUFFIN! >:( #I'm drawing inapp anime right now even though I'm only 13. #I'm not Jesus' great great great grand-daughter... #I might make a fanfiction called 69. #@Apj Thoughts on Dance Moms? #Who wishes that they want to live in a luxurious nature rather than the plain nature you're in? #Vic is a rough man, 2rough4thebusiness though. #@Vic No you, you mental wannabe hot guy. #sharks swords yogurt kicks fries smartphones hottubs yeah #Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Merry Embermas! #@Watat no don't be a oxygrammar person #@Sactage Don't act like a mental memer. YOU'RE A HOLY BUSINESSMAN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT SILLY. #I want to confirm if Sactage is immature enough to be busted from this wiki. #If you're an old guy using hippy stuff, you have some problems. #@Kawkeet Yay, you're acting mature again! :D #Byakuren's būbs are hot.. (crying) #HE'S NOT HERE YOU IDIOTIC DUMB MUFFIN #Why would we care about the random crap you say? #@Watat You have no idea that I'm real life. #You think I'm a virtual entertainer, but that's not true. I'm willing to get a career in Voice Over soon and you will see how notable I can be when I get that career! #@Watat It's not. But you think I'm the virtual notable person, and the fact that I'm the soon-to-be Holly Krystal. #@Great He doesn't understand that I'm going to be notable in real life someday. He has no true sense. #@Jes kick yourself you immature man #@Riyita Are you real life? #If I go to South America, there's a 60% chance that I'm gonna die. #@Apj How do you think Syrians will finally killed off? #@Jon It's offensive to the religion of Black mentalians. #UK IS WEIRDER SINCE THEY GET CHRISTMAS BEFORE US #Well done Watat, you completed your first Nice Lesson. (clap) #@Watat Sorry, give me presents on my talk. I muted you on twitter. #I NEED MY PRESENTS!!! >:( I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I. WANT. MY. PRESENTS. NOW!!! ignoring you all until you guys give me holiday wikiversary presents #I'm trying to act hip so I can be promoted. #@Watat YOU'RE SO DUMB. #callum your butt callum #Yay! I'm Watat's baelian now! :D #@Apj Being mean is being a -hippie. It's like the math ways of -'s. #@Luke I don't love it when people ban when they don't have hippie avvies right now, like Jes right now. #http://www.gaynz.com/articles/uploads/3/gay_couple_kissing.jpg watat and vic bonding together #@Apj Then go celebrate you Englandian fatbutt. #stop clickbaiting you fatbutts #bye you fat #All I know is that Apj used to kiss Callum gayly. #@Apj Will you have an icon for Feb. Your icon has just been a boring fatbutt cakeguin.